Something Different
by Camels are AWESOME
Summary: One morning, Selina Kyle wakes up to something she finds creepy on her TV... Something very creepy... An action TV series of Batman and Robin!
1. Chapter 1

**Written by: Camels are AWESOME**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any related characters**

**Chapter 1**

Selina Kyle was sleeping soundly, as well as her many cats around her home. She turned in her sleep once, and then soon began to fidget. She grunted, and then opened her eyes.

"It's freezing!" she said as she slowly got out of bed. She went to her window.

"What… I thought I closed this…" she said as she shut the window. She looked at the clock; it read 5:00AM. She sighed.

'_I'm just going back to bed…'_

Later, at around 10:00AM she awoke. When she checked the clock again she groaned. She got out of bed and left for the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and glass of milk for breakfast, then sat on the couch, and turned on the television. Her eyes widened as she stared at the TV. She choked on her milk.

'_Oh my god! Is this really happening!'_ she thought as she began to laugh at the idea for a moment, and then continued watching.

'_POW! KICK! PUNCH!' _went the TV as the superheroes batman and robin were fighting. _'Good job robin. Now lets get these guys in jail before they start anymore havoc.' _Said batman. _'Holy cats, it's catwoman, batman!' _yelled robin as he saw catwoman enter the scene.

Selina burst out laughing, and then looked back at the TV. Then something hit her.

"Oh my god. This is scary, is that supposed to be me… Wait, it's okay… Get a hold of yourself… Someone must just be making a joke out of batman…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_'Hello dynamic duo! I am now going to leave with these precious cat statuettes and this time you're not going to stop me! And if you even dare try, I'll have to use Kat-rate on you!' _

_'Huh? Kat-rate? So this show is just making fun of Batman, and all of his enemies? Real funny…'_

_'Go ahead Catwoman! But you'll never defeat the forces of good!' _Robin yelled. _'That's right Robin! If I were you Catwoman, I'd surrender!' _Batman said getting ready to go after Catwoman.

The show went on and Catwoman had escaped. Selina was just about to turn it off when she heard this:

_'Batman had returned to Wayne Manor after losing Catwoman and changed back into Bruce Wayne.'_

Catwoman's eyes widened. _'The show knows his secret identity? This is crazy…' _Then she suddenly had an odd urge to go to G o o g l e . c o m and type the name 'batman'. She turned off the TV and felt very strange. She went over to the computer and logged on. When she saw her file come up she went on the internet and to 'G o o g l e . c o m '. She typed in the name 'batman' and was shocked at the results. The computer read these results as she scrolled down the page:

**Batman** The Animated Series

Official website, featuring character profiles, games, graphics and sounds library, and up-to-date...  
- 2k - Cached - Similar pages

**Batman** On Film

News and updates about the **Batman** films. Also includes reviews, commentary, and message forum. May...  
- 6k - Cached - Similar pages

Adam West - **Batman**

Adam West is the Classic **Batman** from the popular 1960's television series, **Batman**. See this site to get behind the scenes insights from the man himself.  
- 3k - Cached - Similar pages

New **Batman** - Superman Adventures

Official site containing information on episodes, comics, videos, and games. Also features sections...  
- 19k - Cached - Similar pages

Her jaw dropped as she skimmed the page. She gulped and closed her eyes. Then, slowly returned to the top of the page and typed in 'catwoman'. She couldn't speak after the results she saw after typing in her own name. Results such as these had come up:

**Catwoman** - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

The original and most widely known **Catwoman**, Selina Kyle, first appeared in Batman #1 Recently, Selina Kyle has stepped out of the role of **Catwoman**,   
en. - 71k - Cached - Similar pages

IMDb: **Catwoman**

**Catwoman** - Cast, Crew, Reviews, Plot Summary, Comments, Discussion, Taglines, Trailers, Posters, Photos, Showtimes, Link to Official Site, Fan Sites.  
- 57k - Cached - Similar pages

"This is, this is, crazy! I'm dreaming!" She ran into the kitchen and splashed water on her face. She didn't wake up from a dream. She had no idea what to think. She was lost.

_'Selina, get a hold of yourself! You just need some fresh air… That's all…'_

She got cleaned up and walked out of her apartment, locking the door behind her. She put the whole thought of the morning in the back of her head and left the apartment building.

As she walked down the busy sidewalk she stopped at a newsstand and browsed the news papers. There was none of the usual papers there such as, 'The Gotham Post', or, 'The Daily Gotham'.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you have any more issues of The Gotham Post left?" she asked the man behind the stand.

"The what?" asked the chubby, brown haired man.

"The Gotham Post." Repeated Selina.

"Um, no, ma'am, sorry, never did..."

Selina frowned and walked on. _'Okay, something completely strange is happening around here…'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

20 minutes had already passed as Selina just continued to walk on through the busy streets, waiting to stop at a nice coffee shop. Soon, she came across a comic book store and stopped. Her eyes widened as she stared at the posters on the window of the shop. There were posters all over, of _Batman, _and _Superman,_ other members from the Justice League, and even characters like _Spiderman, _and some guy named _Thor. _She blinked.

As she entered the store the first thing she saw was an overweight, nerdy looking man with glasses behind a counter, absorbed into a _'Batman' _comic. Even when the door closed behind her and a bell rung making it clear that someone had entered the shop, he didn't keep his eyes of the comic.

"Excuse me?" said Selina as she took a step in.

No answer.

She walked up to the counter and knocked on it. _"Hello?"_

Still no answer.

Selina took a hold of the comic and slowly pulled it downward.

"Huh?" he looked up. "OH. Sorry… Just really into these things, heh, great comics… Err, anyway, how can I help you?"

"Right, um, yeah… What is up with these, well, 'Batman' comics?"

"Oh, these? Very popular. Great series. Started back in the day. By the way, it was SO popular; it got its own television show back in the 60's! Still shows on TV Land… So, what comics are you into?"

"Wait a second, you mean to say, there's always been this whole comic book series thing of 'Batman'?"

"Why, yes! Of course! It's nothing new. Why, in the early 90's there was even an animated series, and movie! It's really popular. There have actually been a lot of movies… Um, anyway, you mean to say you've never heard of _Batman?"_

"No, of course I've heard of Batman! Who hasn't! He's on the news a whole bunch and…" she stopped when she saw the expression on his face. "What? Don't you watch the news? He's always on it!" she exclaimed.

"Um… Right… I love him too!"

"But-"

"ANYWAY, look at this! You'll love it!" He pulled out a drawer from behind him and took out a Batman action figure. "NOW, when you press this little button on the back of his head,"

She waited.

"-You can see that his mask comes off revealing millionaire Bruce Wayne!"

"What- but- how?"

"Well, you see, when you press-"

"No! I mean, how do you know Batman is Bruce Wayne?"

"How do I know? All Batman readers know that! It's a known fact!"

"But… What does Mr.Wayne himself think of all this?"

The man stared at her.

"I believe he thinks… That it's… Ridiculous…" he said adjusting his glasses and putting the action figure away.

"Well, yeah, he should! I mean, all this about him being Batman…" she raised an eyebrow as he began to read his comic again. She snatched it from him and narrowed her eyes as she skimmed through it.

"HEY! Careful lady!"

A horrified look came upon her face. Everything was there. She was in it…Every little detail about her last encounter with Batman. She dropped it.

"HEY! I SAID CAREFUL!" said the man rushing to get out of his seat and retrieve the comic.

She turned and ran to a rack holding many more 'Batman' comics. She went through and looked inside all of them.

Everything that had ever happened in her life was written in the comics… All her thoughts… Everything between her and Batman.

"HEY, STOP!"

She was lost. Completely confused. She quietly left the store without another word.

"HEY COME BACK!"

She walked down the streets unaware of all around her. She did hear a little girl's voice though as she walked by her and her dad.

"Dad, this Halloween I wanna be Catwoman! And I'll make my boyfriend be Batman!"

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend! You can't have any boyfriends and now you can forget Halloween! How old are you – six? Only six!"

"NO! I'M NOT SIX! I'M SIX AND A HALF! I WANNA BE CATWOMAN! I WANT HALLOWEEN!"

Selina left herself a small smile and soon bumped into somebody.

"EHY!"

She walked on.

As she passed by many other store windows, such as windows of video game stores, and movie stores, and toy stores, she saw advertisements of 'Batman' products…

…Later, when she finally arrived home she entered the house and then it all made sense.

Nothing that had ever happened to her really happened. It was all fake. All a comic book…

It was all confusing – but, somehow, made sense… Somehow… She finally dropped to her couch and stared out her living room window…

**The End**


End file.
